Housho Clan
Housho & Kamikarada History Kamikarada is a dual meaning name for the Kekei Genkai that the Housho Clan claims to be its own. It is often misread as God Body, however it has always been written and understood as Paper Body. This is because those within the clan have the ability to sacrifice their humanity, and become living paper. This debatably kills them, but they rise to a being of godlike status, never showing any apparent age, being able to readjust their bodies as they like, and gaining combat abilities other shinobi would kill for. This power is genetic, and it merely must be accessed by those within the clan by a simple, mysterious ritual. The clan has always stood behind those other more famous shinobi in the great war, a wandering and nomadic clan. they were perfect shinobi, for the few that survived the presence of an enemy Housho-nin would ever be believed if they described it. However, as the Time of Strife ended so did their way of life. Heeding the Mizukage's call, they traveled to the land of water and joined hands with Kirigakure. Traits Name: Kamikarada (Paper Body) Prequisites: N/A Effect: Health is reduced to 1/4 normal amount, however, the body cannot be harmed by any technique that does now do outright damage. Poisons and like effects, which do not affect chakra are ineffective against the paper body. Medical Ninjutsu is ineffective, outside of Paper Body restoration techniques. Health can now be drained to create usable paper, in a single movement. X Health for X Paper is created this way. Health can be restored up to maximum by creating paper and applying it to the bdy. TP: 20 Name: Kamihenge (Paper Ghost) Prequisites: Kamikarada (Paper Body) Effect: As the Paper Body no longer ages, per normal rules it would be troublesome to always apppear as a 12 year old, even well into the 30s. As such, the Paper Ghost appears with a blessing and new ability. By using Paper Ghost, one can assume any appearrence they wish, allowing the ultimate disguise. The new appearence must be human, but all else can change on a whim. This requires expelling all paper and reforming it into a new body, consuming a full turn. TP: 40 Name: Kamikengeki (Paper Weapons) Prequisites: Kamikarada (Paper Body) Effect: Paper expelled from the body can be created into weapons and flung in a single movement at a single target. Each weapon, no matter the nature has a Power of 5, and all weapons in a single movement are evaded by the same Full Evasion. TP: 40 Name: Bakuhatsutekikami (Explosive Paper) Prequisites: Kamikarada (Paper Body) Effect: Paper can be created to become explosve, by making seals upon creation. This includes the paper weapons or paper body. For every paper sheet used in the explosion damage is increased by 5. If damage reaches 1,000, it is considered an Area of Effect Technique. If damage reaches 4,000 it is considered a Massive Area of Effect Technique. TP: 40 Techniques *TBA